Bori Shuffle: If You Ever Come Back
by himymalices28
Summary: Tori left. Beck is hoping she'll come back. Will Tori come home? Or will Beck lose hope? featuring If You Ever Come Back by The Script. First songfic of the Bori Shuffle series.


**A/N: Hi. It's me! I'm like searching for some files in my computer and found this really cool file that's filled with songfics about Bori that I wrote months ago. So I decided to post them here. Anyway, I am also looking for the last chapter of "I Never Planned Any of This" but I can't seem to find it. To those who read that story, I am terribly sorry. So here is the first songfic of the Bori Shuffle series. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious and/or its characters cause if I did the show wouldn't be ending so soon and Bori would have been together a long time ago. So yeah life sucks. I also don't own the song. All copyright goes to Nickelodeon, Sony Music, Dan Schneider, and The Script.**

* * *

_If you're standing with your suitcase  
But you can't step on the train  
Everything's the way that you left it  
I still haven't slept yet_

She was there by the station sitting on a bench. Three trains have passed but she can't seem to get on it. She knows she doesn't have the heart to. She had said her goodbyes to everyone. Not exactly everyone. She couldn't tell him. She was afraid she would just break down and everything will be ruined. She can't face him because she knew how he would react. She knew him that much. She loved him that much.

_And if you're covering your face now  
But you just can't hide the pain  
Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without you_

He was there in his apartment. In their apartment. He knew she was leaving even if she never told him. News runs fast and gossip runs faster. He didn't show her that he knew. He pretended he was the no brainer. He was waiting she would tell him but she didn't. Typical Tori Vega. Now he's here alone in their supposedly apartment hiding the pain with two plates on the table.

_If the truth is you're a liar  
Then just say that you're okay  
I'm sleeping on your side of the bed  
Goin' out of my head now_

It was nine in the evening. He can't stop worrying about her. He tried calling but no luck. There he was on her side of the bed and he can't stop thinking about her. He called her again and this time she finally answered.

"Hey." She said in barely a whisper. Beck was no fool. She knew she had been crying.

"Where are you?" He asked even though he already knows where she is.

"I'm on a train to New York." She said. Beck tried to fight the tears.

"New York? That's a large town." Beck said sitting up.

"Well she started calling." He could feel her smirk even on the phone. She was always that way. One of the things he loved most about her.

"Will you ever come back?"

_And if you're out there trying to move on  
But something pulls you back again  
I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room_

There it was. The awkward silence. Beck waited for an answer, Tori doesn't know what to give. Beck let out a sigh.

"Come back, Tori." He pleaded. The tears stinging in his eyes which he tried not to let it fall. Tori was doing the same.

"I can't Beck. It's better this way." Before Beck could respond she already hung up on him.

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you could still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind_

Beck threw his phone on the wall. Crashing it into tiny bits and pieces. This time he let the tears fall. It was over. Flashes of the past few days rolled over making him flinch with every memory. The screaming, the fights, the throwing and the tears night after night. The past few days were bad but he never expected it to lead up to this. He would rather have those nights. The nights were they would scream at each other's faces and make up the next morning. He would rather have those short silent treatments than having her not by his side. He needs her. She wants her to come back.

He stands up and gets his broken phone. He opened it up and got his sim card. He opened his drawer getting his back up iPhone and texted Tori.

_I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now  
Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back_

**To: Tori soon-to-be-Oliver Vega  
From: Beck  
This might be hopeful wishing but if you ever come back home I left the spare keys under our usual table by the lobby. I'll be waiting for your return. I love you so much. Please come back.**

_Now they say I'm wasting my time  
'Cause you're never comin' home  
But they used to say the world was flat  
But how wrong was that now?_

Two months have passed and there was still no sign of Tori Vega. Beck was still hopeful though. He knew she will be back regardless what the others say.

"Beck, why don't you just stop?" Jade finally spoke up as Beck set up five plates on the table for him and their friends and an extra one for Tori.

"Stop what?" Beck said with a witty smile.

"She won't be coming back. She left us." Robbie said agreeing with Jade.

"Yeah. I've heard that before." Beck replied sternly.

"Dude, I think you need to let it go." André said that made Beck gasp. Of all people, André was the last person he ever thought of giving up on Tori.

"No. She's gonna come back. I know it." Beck said stubbornly.

"You know what? I'm leaving." Jade said then stormed out. Robbie followed her and so did André. Cat was the only one there. She just stared at Beck.

"Aren't you leaving too?" Beck asked looking down on the ground. Cat gave him a smile.

"Well if Tori's gonna come home then I wanna be the first one to see her." Cat said cheerily as both she and Beck started eating.

_And by leavin' my door open  
I'm riskin' everything I own  
There's nothing I can lose in a break-in that you haven't taken_

He was there standing by his door. Waiting for her to come home. His hopes were high as usual but like the other nights it just failed him. Sometimes he just wanted to give up but he knew that even if he tried he couldn't. Tori's coming back. He just knows it.

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you can still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind_

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now  
Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back

It's been a year. Tori hasn't come back yet. Beck hasn't lost hope. His friends have left him. He only had Cat. He was still grateful though. He had a loyal friend. He knew that Cat Valentine will always be there for him 'til the end. They started doing shifts at waiting by the door. At nights when Cat has to go to work, Beck fills in. And during the days when Beck has to go to work, Cat waits for Tori. She would come. They know it.

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this  
If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
Oh just remember this, oh just remember this_

One year. Three months. Five days. Thirty-two minutes. That's how long Tori hasn't seen Beck. And today she was ready. It's 11:30 in the evening. She stood there by their door knowing that the door was open. She stayed there. She needed time to think about this. Like how she did day after day ever since she came back a month ago. Yes, she came back but she never had the guts to really come back home. To her _real_ home. She tried going here night after night but before she could get to the door she would find herself remembering all those fights every single day. She was afraid that it might happen again but that wasn't what she was afraid of. She was afraid that Beck got tired of waiting or worse, Beck never waited.

_I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now  
Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

It was now or never. She turned the knob. Finally manning up. She came inside and saw a tired Beck, sleeping on a chair that was faced to the door. She smiled at him. She went directly to the coffee maker and made them coffee. She made too much noise that it woke Beck up. He looked at her groggily not putting any sign of emotion.

"Hey, I'm home." Tori said softly. Beck just ignored her and walked off. Tori looked confused. What she didn't understand was, every time Beck saw her in his dreams it seemed more real to Beck. It became too real for Beck that he thought it was just one of his dreams. While walking off to bed he hit his head on a post. It didn't just hit his head but also his senses. He ran to the kitchen rubbing his eyes to make sure it's not a dream.

"That was not the welcome I thought I'd get." Tori said trying to push away her tears. Beck smiled and ran to her and hugged her.

"Who said you were ever gone?" Beck said as he kissed her passionately with happiness and relief that she was back. A kiss that sent a message that the two of them could clearly understand. A message that said she was back and he was never gonna let her go…

_And it will be just like you were never gone  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now…_

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. The song was If You Ever Come Back by The Script by the way… I'll probably have the others up but I don't know when I will. If you want you could request a song then I can turn it into a Bori fanfic. As long as it's Bori I am fine. So yeah I hoped you like this and expect more soon. This is just the beginning of the Bori Shuffle series ;D Please leave a review. ;)**


End file.
